


(It's So Hard to Love) When Love Was Your Great Disappointment

by quickpixie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickpixie/pseuds/quickpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to <a href="http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=1267798#t1325142">this</a> prompt on the suits kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(It's So Hard to Love) When Love Was Your Great Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Okay meme I want to lay down a challenge for you. In a hundred words or less I want you to give us an insight into a character or pairing of your choice. First person, third person, a poem, an exposition, a series of words, I don't mind how you do it. I'm just really interested in seeing different people's interpretations. (I won't be counting words so if you go a little over 100 words then that's fine.)_

Harvey never says it. He tries to show it, but he’s never going to say it. He knows what lies that way.

He thinks it, though, lately with more and more frequency. He doesn’t believe in cliches, but, sometimes, he indulges himself as he watches Mike sleep next to him in what’s become their bed.

Every day, it seems more and more certain that this is it.

Until the day it isn’t, until the day that Mike is telling him in his most gentle voice it isn’t. Not for him.

And he’s glad he didn’t say it aloud this time.


End file.
